


dancing for dummies

by littleheavens (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clothed Sex, Dancing, Dry Humping, Frottage, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littleheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester did not, I repeat, did NOT ask for this, okay? He only wanted to teach Cas how to dance, he wasn't meant to end up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'd - because, well...just 'cause. I claim all errors this work might contain.

Dean was fishing for his key in his pocket when he heard it – the slow rhythm of a song playing at the other side of his door. He froze in his movements for a moment to listen to the lyrics of a song sounding familiar in his ears. He recognized it as one of those classic Elvis songs and Dean couldn’t help but sigh and roll his eyes at that. His roommate, Castiel Novak, had a really, really extensive music taste. He listened to literally almost everything, from bands like The XX to the Beatles, but this time Dean couldn’t help feeling a little startled and wondered where Cas got the idea of blasting freaking _Elvis Presley_.

Dean finally found his key and put it in the lock, hesitating for a moment before opening the door. He wasn’t sure what he’d find once inside, because honestly, Cas’ activities were as vulnerable as the sea.

“Cas, what’s up with the m-“ Dean started, but was cut off by his own head racing a thousand thought per minute, because what he found inside was way funnier than he’d expect it to be. It was just Castiel, eyes closed, dancing with _a damn broomstick_. He took the whole scene in for a moment, blinking a few times before bursting out in laughter. “Cas, what…what are you doing?!” he said, steadying himself with one hand on the doorjamb because he’d fall on the floor from laughing otherwise.

Cas was in the middle of a twist and stopped abruptly when he heard Dean’s laugh beaming over the music. “D-dean, I didn’t know it was that late already!” Cas stuttered, his blue eyes widening. Dean thought he knew how Cas looked when he was blushing, but this…Dean thought the guy’s head might explode from turning that red.

Cas hurried over to his iPod, turning them off and causing the sudden silence in the room to pierce through the air. He kept his back turned towards Dean, but noticing the redness on Cas’ ears, Dean figured he was still blushing.

 “Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked again, trying to put on his serious face and failing miserably at that. Asshole.

Cas turned around and raised his arms. “Don’t make fun of me, Dean!” he exclaimed, “I just wanted to practice for the homecoming dance tomorrow night.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at that. He almost forgot it was the homecoming dance tomorrow. Dean really didn’t want to go, but he promised Lisa Bearden he’d go with her.  “Why are you practicing for homecoming?” Dean asked dumbly, like the answer Cas was going to give him wasn’t obvious.

“It’s the first year I actually have a date,” Cas mumbled while he threw himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while. “Unfortunately, I know nothing about dancing like _that_.”

Dean knew what he meant and nodded. There was a difference between dancing at parties and dancing at…different occasions such as homecoming. “Oh yeah, right. You’re going with uh, what’s her name? Meg, right?”

Cas gave his friend a stern nod, biting his lower lip. “I don’t even like her that much.”

It was obvious he was nervous. Cas was almost never nervous -as far as Dean’s memory served him right- but this time, it seemed different. Suddenly, Dean got overwhelmed by what must’ve been his most stupid idea in his seventeen-year-old existence, but he decided to give it a go. “Cas, dance with me.”

:::

Cas sat up and gave Dean a startled look. “You want me to what?” he said, his eyes widening in what almost looked like deep terror. “Dance. With. Me.” Dean repeated slowly, like Cas had suddenly gone deaf or something.

“Why?” Cas said, flipping his legs over the bedside so he could sit properly.

“Well, you can’t keep practicing with a broomstick, can you?” Dean replied, raising his eyebrows once again. Noticing how Cas’ cheeks were reddening once again, Dean figured this tactic worked. Cas got up from the bed and walked over, stopping about half a meter from him.

Dean held Cas’ gaze for a moment, before he turned his back towards him and walked over to the speakers. “Let’s put on some decent music first”, he muttered, scrolling through Cas’ iPod.

“Dean-” Cas started, but was cut off by Dean raising his finger as a sign he’d better shut up.

“Some Coldplay will do.” Dean said after a while, and he shuffled closer to Cas as he pressed play. He took his friends arms and put them around his waist. Dean himself threw his arms around Cas neck and starting shifting his weight between his feet, drawing Cas with him.

 “You don’t even like Coldplay, Dean” Cas muttered, his blue eyes fixed on Dean’s green ones. Dean cocked his head to the side a little and studied Cas before saying “Yeah, I do, I just don’t show it.”

He chuckled when he saw how Cas nodded once before closing his eyes and starting to move along with the soft beats of the song. Cas almost looked peaceful like that, his pink lips curled into a small smile. He wasn’t that bad of a dancer, but Dean wasn’t going to tell him that –not now, at least, because he’d never admit it out loud, but he felt comfortable like this, feeling Cas arms pressed around his waist, guiding him through the steps. It was weird for Dean, having these thoughts. Cas was his friend, yes, but that was all...right? They had kissed once, okay, but they had both been extremely drunk and when Cas had brought it up the day afterward Dean had shut him up with a smirk and a “ _we were drunk, it didn’t mean anything, did it?”_ but now that he thought about it, Cas had seemed pretty hurt the few days after. He knew Cas was rooting for both sides when he came to sexuality, and Dean had always promptly accepted that, they were friends after all.

Could he–

No –

But there had been sexual tension between them before, more than once so –

Dean shook the odd thoughts away, fixing his mind on the present. He tightened his grip on Cas’ neck. It was a little, a small movement that wouldn’t go unnoticed, but Cas kept his eyes pressed shut anyways. What Cas _did_ do, was smile a little wider.

 They danced like that for a while, their bodies moving together to the rhythm of the song. Neither of them saying anything until the song was over and faded into another one with a faster rhythm. Dean laughed at the sudden song change and danced up and down with the heel of his feet, erupting in laughter.

Cas started laughing too at the sight of his friend being all childish like that. He jumping up and down with Dean like they were two ten year old girls who heard they were finally allowed to go to that Justin Bieber concert.

Unfortunately -or not, depends how you look at it- Dean was a little clumsy. He tripped and fell over his own feet while jumping, dragging Cas with him. He felt how he fell flat on his back and bumped his head softly on the ground. And as if that wasn't enough, he felt how Cas fell on top of him, his thighs on either side of Dean’s hips, resulting him to almost sit on Dean’s crotch. Cas obviously landed a little more fortunate than Dean did, considering he basically landed on top of him. He stabilized himself by placing his hands on either side of Dean’s head, still chuckling while he looked at him.

Dean heard how this song was also starting to fade out and reached for the iPod, his fingertips barely able to touch it. Cas saw what he was trying to do and grabbed it for him, pressing _pause_ as the last note played. The room fell into a comfortable silence and both Cas and Dean apparently had no intention of moving from the position they were currently in, which was weird considering _the actual damn position_ they were in.

 Cas looked at Dean before bowing closer into him, a wide grin dancing on his face. Dean had actually never been this close into Cas’ personal space before -not when he was sober, though- and decided to take advantage of it. His eyes scanned Cas’ face, from those crinkles he had never seen before to those pink, pouty lips, where Dean kept his eyes fixed on longer than he should have. Cas’ voice was a little raspy as he got those pretty lips to move. “You are a good dancer, my friend.”

His eyes looked even bluer reflecting in the light of the late afternoon and Dean was going to drown in them if he didn’t disconnect their gazes as quickly as possible.

Dean coughed, looking sideways. “Uh, thanks. You too.”

“I really mean it Dean, you’re going to rock this Lisa girl’s world tomorrow night.”

Dean looked at Cas again, who had an encouraging smile on his face. He was suddenly shocked by reality that _damn, homecoming was tomorrow_. Truth was that he didn’t want to rock ‘this Lisa girl’s world’ anymore –not tomorrow night, not ever.  What he did want, was to feel the lips of the man on top of him, all soft and pressed on his. The thought baffled him, because until twenty seconds ago, he was sure he was straight. Cas obviously knew he wasn’t, because when Dean licked his lips, eyes still fixed on Cas’s, Cas himself leaned forward and kissed him.  

Dean let a surprised groan surprise escape his lips, causing Cas to take advantage of it by slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. This was wrong, on so many levels –they were just friends, Dean was straight, blah blah blah. It was wrong, but why did it feel so right?

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck again, pulling him closer. His lips were as sweet and soft as he had thought they would be. Dean bit Cas’ bottom lip, causing his friend to moan a little. He just had time to breathe “this feels good” into Cas’ mouth before he felt a twitch in his ‘downstairs brain’ that made him roll his hips upward.

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth before breaking the kiss and burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. His hips started rolling in little circles, grinding into Dean’s. Dean felt how his pants were starting to get too tight and he how his cock twitched as Cas started kissing and sucking on the skin in Dean’s neck. He clasped his hands on the boy’s small back, his knuckles turning white. Cas was making needy sounds in the back of his throat Dean didn’t even _know_ he could make as he kept rutting against his…his what? Roommate? Best friend? Boyfriend, now? Did it still even matter?

Dean pressed his eyes shut as he let his hormones take control over himself. He felt how he was close to the edge of coming –fuck, he sounded like a needy virgin. The friction between their cocks had almost become unbearable and it was a miracle Dean wasn’t filling Cas up yet, which he would eventually do if he ever had the chance to.

Cas kept rocking his hips into Dean’s, giving him a look that was pure fucking gold. Cas’ eyes were wide and dark, his lips a little swollen and his mouth hanging a little bit open. He was moaning on top of Dean, eyes fluttering shut every now and then. Dean himself bucked his hips, meeting Cas thrusts who seemed to come faster and faster, a sign Cas was close to coming too.

When he eventually did, it was with a moan that could probably be heard half across campus. Dean followed a while after, releasing a pleased sigh as he did so. He felt how his boxers were all sticky, but he forgot about that once Cas ghosted his lips against Dean’s, whispering “You can give me dancing lessons way more often.”


End file.
